dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Hisao Nakai
Hisao Nakai is a high school student attending Yamaku Academy under the care and tutelage of its Dean and Headmaster, Dirty Lyle. Prior to his health complication that forced his attendance, he had a remarkably unremarkable life that he'd left behind. The only instance of conflict being his chronic indecisiveness. During his stay at Yamaku however, he has enlisted in two separate Yakuza organizations, died, and settled a bloodwar. Background Hisao was born early 1988 to two insofar unnamed working class parents in Southern Japan. By all accounts the life he lead prior to high school was that of an ordinary Japanese child. Some months into his Junior year of high school, he had a heart attack due to his, then undiagnosed, arrhythmia and instigated by a confession by a fellow classmate, Iwanako. The stress of his heart attack awoke his stand, Heartbreaker, and it laid dormant until after his hospital stay. With his stability uncertain, his parents decided to enroll him into a special academy for people with medical concerns, Yamaku. He officially enrolled some time late Spring of 2006. History Beginning of Yamaku After his enrollment in Yamaku Academy, Heartbreaker activated silently, keeping even it's user in the dark. Hisao spent a large majority of his first month being strong armed by the Student Council of Shizune Hakamichi and Shiina "Misha" Mikado. During this time he helped organize and (with backbreaking labor) the annual festival. It was spending this night alone with Shizune and Misha that lead Hisao on the events that would define his stay at Yamaku. Shizune Learning a second language as foreplay, Hisao got closer to Shizune and would eventually start a romantic relationship with her for the duration of the school year. During the Summer of 2006, Hisao, at the behest of Shizune, was invited to stay at the Hakamichi estate during a break from school. There Hisao met the head of one of the influential yakuza families that have ties to Yamaku; Jigoro Hakamichi, and Shizune's trap brother, Hideaki. On the second day of his stay, Hideaki, in an attempt to threaten Hisao like his sister does, pulls the pin on a live grenade that he found, whereas Shizune just uses a gun. Unfazed, Hisao called his bluff and Hideaki was forced to hold a live grenade for two days. Later in the school year, Hisao unknowingly witnessed the first true activation of his stand. After being seduced by Misha, Hisao and Shizune call off their relationship, citing their emotional distance and concerns after high school. After having slept with her, Hisao's consciousness reawakens at the moment he decided to cheat. Treating that experience as a bad dream/hallucination, Hisao turned Misha down. This act gave Hisao's relationship enough fortitude to see them all off to the end of the year until they all vowed to stay together after high school. Emi Hisao later wakes back up in his bed at Yamaku and experiences the same feelings of deja vu. It's the Spring of 2006 again. Still under the assumption that it was a dream, though that conviction drains fast, Hisao starts over the year again and starts up a relationship with track star Emi Ibarazaki. The year passes quickly after Hisao takes up track with her to keep in shape and to pursue her further. During his time in track, Hisao meets another purveyor and agent of the not so hidden Yakuza influence in Yamaku, Serendipitous Sam, someone from Dirty Lyle's old outfit. He also personally meets the Angel of Death as he has been chasing Emi for some time but physically cannot keep up as he's out of shape and she's really, really fast. Death would later on subtly get his revenge by making kissing and slurping noises outside Emi's window whenever she and Hisao got frisky. Death then moves targets to Hisao. After trying to help Emi sort her emotional baggage, Hisao gains a taste for what would eventually become a major problem; his desire to fix people. However, Heartbreaker is not a healing stand so he uses his presence in multiple timelines to find the most beneficial path. Usually after destroying his current relationship on an atomic level. Lilly Upon finishing out the year with Emi, Heartbreaker brings Hisao back to beginning again, against his will. He starts a friendship with Lilly Satou and, by proxy, Hanako Ibarazaki. He spends most of the first part of the year with Lilly and Hanako doing small-time activities, like cleaning up after battle with the Student Council and buying Dutch imports for Hanako's birthday. During a break in the school year; Hisao, Lilly, and Hanako took a trip to what they thought was Hokkaido, Japan. On the approach to what Lilly described as a Summer Home of Akira Satou, they ended up going through the portal in Hokkaido to the American South. While here, Hisao discovered that Lilly was a bottomless well of teenage hormones and almost had his pelvis liquefied like Hanako does on a regular basis. It was also here that Hisao almost expires from being a forgetful fuck and not taking his heart medication for several days. Death approached, out of breath and taxi fare as he had to travel three hundred plus miles to reap a cripple, only to be minutes late. On the return of their trip, Hisao discovers that Lilly is not going to be around for much longer as she will be moving back to Scotland. Hisao forgets he has Heartbreaker, shoots down Lilly's attempts at a long distance relationship, and decides to break off the relationship to preserve himself emotionally. Lilly leaves for Scotland four days later and is never heard from again. Hisao, realizing he fucked up and he has a stand that negates fuck-ups, splits the timeline and decides to pursue her to the airport. He briefly catches her attention in the crowd before he succumbs to a heart attack. He awakens hours later in a hospital, with a long needed pacemaker in him and Lilly beside him. She liquefies his pelvis for being an idiot but ultimately decides to stay in Japan with her meatstick/lover so he doesn't kill himself. Rin Heartbreaker activates and brings him back to his transfer. Figuring he was meant to be doing something with these resets, Hisao decides to befriend Rin Tezuka. They started a small but amicable relationship after Hisao joins the art club. Here, Hisao also met Nomiya, the emotionally manipulative art teacher. Rin's condition threw Hisao off on multiple occasions and sowed the seeds of his later borderline abusive behavior. Due to his behavior, Dark Spirit Thomas and Dark Spirit Trevor start invading Hisao to punk him for being a putz. During Hisao and Rin's time together, Rin showed an aptitude on warding off Death by either confusion or disruption, staving him off from Hisao and Emi. Rin catches a cold in late spring from Emi and Hisao visits her while she's coked up on Lean. Here, Dark Spirit Optimus Prime invades Hisao's world to give Rin and Hisao a rousing talk on the effects of drug abuse before going across the hall to clothesline Emi for being Rin's dealer. When Rin is offered the chance to an art exhibition, Hisao takes it upon himself to push her into the decision because he felt he knows Rin better than Rin. The invasions and fog walls increased in number; Hisao being forced to turn to Dirty Lyle for protection but being rebuked as his hands were tied when it came to School Board matters. Hisao regularly visited Rin at her artist loft; sometimes to offer companionship and sometimes to fuel the bad decisions that he and Nomiya have been making for her. The morning after a risque night together, Hisao grills Rin on her true feelings, not yet realizing how hard that is for her and gets mad at a cripple for being crippled. Hisao continues to exacerbate Rin's pending meltdown and acts surprised when it finally happens and they both decide to end their burnt blasted husk of a relationship. Hisao was then beaten for three days and three nights by Dark Spirits and was sent to the Gravel Dimension by means of Thomas' kekkei genkai. Amid his beatings, Hisao realized he fucked up and activated Heartbreaker back to the beginning, determined to not get further beatings. On his second encounter with Rin, he tried to downplay the exhibition but no matter his choice, Rin continues with it. He attempted to be more supportive of her artistic decisions but somewhere he fell short and tainted Rin's worldview with the belief and fear that Rin will never be understood on the level she needs. Rin uses Hisao's words against him and breaks off their relationship again, leaving him in the rain and cold. Hisao was forced to live those 6 months over once more, coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to be a better artist for its own sake but to be understood on a deeper level and, ultimately, be less alone in her world. Hisao ends the school year with the semblance of a normal relationship with Rin, having finally understood her more than not at all, and Heartbreaker takes over one last time. Hanako Now in the full swing of things, Hisao courts Hanako; thus making the worst mistake of his pathetic life. Hisao's 6 months progresses somewhat normally until he approaches Hanako's birthday. Here he finds out about Hanako's closet obsession with Hasbro's Transformers™. With Lilly's help, Hisao purchases a Masterpiece Optimus Prime. This event brings them all closer but also within striking distance of Hisao and his idea of how relationships work. He becomes over protective of Hanako, treating her like a porcelain doll, much to her chagrin. After being built up by Lilly and Hisao only for both of them to not treat her like an equal, lest she break, she explodes at Hisao in raw emotion and fury. To the surprise of all present, Hanako awakens her Rinnegan. She then immediately Shinra Tensei'd him into a crater, causing his stand to activate and kicking him back to the beginning. Now with 6 more months to think about what he's done, Hisao realized he need to slow his roll and actually listen to what people want instead of inserting himself into their lives on only his terms. A life lesson well learned, Hisao navigates Hanako much easier and it able to treat her with a basic level of respect. They continue their relationship through to the end of the school year. One of the last events during the year was a meetup in the nearby park where both Hisao and Hanako offload the last of their emotional baggage and end up reconciling due to the earlier unavoidable fuckups on Hisao's part. It is in this moment, in one last desperate bid for his crippled heart, Deaf (who has now replaced Death), attempts to assassinate Hisao directly. Deaf however is rebuked by Dark Spirit Optimus Prime, who sensing Hisao has finally become a real person, comes to his aid. Aftermath Hisao finished his self imposed trials and deactivates Heartbreaker; causing all timelines, good and bad, to collapse together in a true Dragonbreak. All timelines have now happened simultaneously with all participants forgetting the specifics of what happened while in the time warp. Hisao and his paramours haphazardly continue their relationships with no one really sure of what to do now. Shizune and Lilly have regular death matches to decide who gets custody of Hisao for the week. Meanwhile, Hanako (when she's on leave from the Xanthous Guard) fights for the scraps of his time. Rin uses her confusion techniques to steal him whenever she gets the chance. Emi just uses the speed force to kidnap him. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Average Strength: Hisao is entirely average when it comes to physical strength. He is capable of lifting every day objects like pencils, books, a slightly filled backpack, and a laptop with ease. There is no known upper bound to his strength but it's probably so huge. * Below Average Fitness: Hisao, given his condition, is incapable of attaining and maintaining a normal level of fitness. He is able to keep his heart healthy but is disallowed from straining or going past his limits in any way. * Well Below Average Durability: Hisao's weakest area, he can be felled by a stiff breeze. In some cases literally. Durability feats include almost being killed by a small girl running into him, almost dying due to not skipping cardio day, almost dying face down in the mud hundreds of miles from home due to sheer incompetence, and almost dying from reenacting that one scene from Sleepless in Seattle. You know the one. * Slightly Above Average Intellect: Probably his greatest asset, Hisao's aptitude for STEM and STEM related things such as teaching does not help him in any way in the Stand and Zanpakuto battles he finds himself in so he should go back to being a huge nerd instead of pissing people like Jigoro and Lilly off. Powers '''「Ｈｅａｒｔｂｒｅａｋｅｒ」: '''Hisao's stand Heartbreaker grants the ability to split his personal time stream into simultaneous paths. He is given a modicum of control over when he can go back to the start of a specific path or start a new path back at the split point. Heartbreaker is not autonomous but seems to act on its own or what it thinks is best for Hisao; sometimes taking him back to the start against his wishes or splitting the time stream when it feels the wheel of fate turning. When either Hisao or Heartbreaker is deems necessary, they can collapse the time streams back into one where all events from every timeline happen simultaneously. For this reason, Hisao does not do incredibly long spans of time anymore unlike his stay at Yamaku. While its range and destructive power are lacking, it is able to manifest and protect Hisao if it needs to but most situations call for defensive action or full on retreat. Relationships Shizune Probably his most normal paramour, he holds Shizune in high regard. So much so that after only about a month of knowing her, he started learning JSL to better get to know her and to not lean on Misha as their intermediary so often. He's fond of her industrious attitude even if it involves roping him in to hard labor at every opportunity. Compared to most of his other relationships, his with Shizune seems firmly in her hands, with her making most advances and plans for dates. Emi After almost killing Hisao (twice depending on how you want to view certain events), they settled into an almost physical rivalry on the track even if it was one sided. Emi drives Hisao to be better and to monitor his physical health more than he does with any of the other characters. While they care for each other a lot, Emi and Hisao's bullheadedness can sometimes cause confrontation, of which neither will back down, such as during the anniversary of her father's death. It was a minefield for both to traverse but they made it work. Lilly It's her genuineness that sets her apart from the others and what makes her a nightmare for people like Hisao. She demands no bullshit but it took almost of death of his own for Hisao to realize that about her. They have a very easy going relationship, with the both of them rocking the boat very little. Healthy adult sex drive aside, it's her motherly and caring nature that Hisao keeps coming back for. Rin Enigma wrapped in a mystery with a nougatty core of fuck. Rin keeps Hisao on his toes and teaches him that he really needs to step outside of himself sometimes. Like really. Some people have a fundamentally different perception of the world that they have no hand in controlling. Rin is one of those and Hisao has come to realize and love that about her after expending a lot of his own blood, sweat, and tears. She also proves useful in the grand scheme of things by being immune to Death and Deaf so it's harder to reap Hisao (or his hearing). Hanako Hanko was Hisao's lesson from the world that certain people should not be fucked with and treated with a basic level of mutual respect. Hisao also discovered via Hanako that he learns very well through pain. Lots of it. So there's that. After achieving the lofty heights of mutual respect in one another, their romantic relationship continued smoothly. Trivia * We have no idea who his parents are. If you've seen or heard from the Nakai's, please call 1-800-CRIME-88 with information. * Hisao has lived the equivalent of almost eight years in Yamaku due to the timeloops collapsing. Category:Katawa-Doki Character